After War Nations and Factions
List of Nations and Factions in the After War time line. Earth United Nations Earth The ruling government of Earth and the Space colonies prior to the 7th Space War, it is set up in a similar fashion to the United Nations. The government, however, was controlled by rich businessmen from wealthy first-world nations. It mirrors the Earth Federation of the original Mobile Suit Gundam. New United Nations Earth Formed after the 7th Space War, the New United Nations Earth is very similar to its original being. However, instead of already having control of the Earth they are in the process of reclaiming territories and other resources. The ruling council is also comprised of businessmen and generals that survived the previous war, the leader of which is Fixx Bloodman. People's Republic of Estard A nation in South East Asia, it formed an alliance with its neighbors the Democratic Republic of Gastar and the United Kingdom of Northernbell; in order to hold off the attacks by the New United Nations Earth. After a long and bloody war against the New United Nations Earth that saw their allies fall before them, Prince Willis Aramis signed a treaty to end the fighting. Democratic Republic of Gastar A nation that has long been an enemy against the People's Republic of Estard, they engaged in Ethnic Cleansing against their neighbor in the past. When the New United Nations Earth attacked, they set aside their difference to join in an alliance with their neighbors and pooled their resources. After the fall of the United Kingdom of Northernbell, the Democratic Republic of Gastar accepted the offer of a peace treaty with the New United Nations Earth as a way of protecting themselves due to the mistrust they had towards the People's Republic of Estard. United Kingdom of Northernbell Located between the Democratic Republic of Gastar and the People's Republic of Estard, the United Kingdom of Northernbell often acted as a buffer zone between the two nations in their Ethnic Wars against one another. When the New United Nations Earth threatened all three nations, they joined together to try and hold off the attack. The United Kingdom of Gastar was the first to fall in the war against the New United Nations Earth. Vulture A broad term for a loosely allied group of scavengers that roam the Earth, salvaging technology from the ruins left after the 7th Space War. The groups range in temperament, from the kind and legendary Vulture Captain Jamil Neate, who wishes to aide others; to those that behave more like bandits and attack anyone for technology. There are even some groups that do not take precautions when salvaging technology, resulting in accidents, such as the melt down of old nuclear power plants. Sea Vulture Another group or class of Vultures that operated on the oceans, salvaging deep sea wreaks and other areas where technology might be found. This group are known to be kind, acting as a type of merchant supply company. Orc The Orcs are the opposite of the Sea Vultures, while still salvaging technology from the ocean, they also raid coastal towns and ships. Their behavior and tactics are more like pirates then merchants. Fort Severn Fort Severn is like many settlements or towns that grew up or survived the end of the 7th Space War. One of the largest settlements in North America, Fort Severn has its own defensive force that is comprised of several RMS-007G Juracg Cold Climate Type "Polar Bear"s and a RMSN-008 Bertigo piloted by Carris Nautilus. Using its mobile suit defense forces, they are able to hold off the dangerous Vulture's and protect the settlement. Fort Severn however was almost completely destroyed by the MAN-003 Patulia when it rose up from under it, and its destruction by the crew of the Freeden. Carris Nautilus remained at Fort Severn following the event to aide in the reconstruction. Saints Island An island nation in the Pacific Ocean, Saints Island has a very small military that is comprised mainly of patrol boats. The nation is built around a large solar energy station that survived the 7th Space War. The small nation falls to the New United Nations Earth and all of its political leaders and their families were executed. Ennil El, a resident of Saints Island returns to discover this, and starts a one woman crusade against the New United Nations Earth with her RMS-006G Jenice Kai Ennil El Custom. North American Resistance Force When the New United Nations Earth military started its operations in North America, it met with resistance from the North American Resistance Force. This group is comprised of various Vulture groups as well as the settlements and townships in North America. Pooling their resources, the North American Resistance Force is able to hold of the New United Nations Earth forces, as well as capture territories back from them. Carris Nautilus becomes one of the leaders of the group, and mounts an attack on a train carrying the captured crew of the Freeden. With his help they were able to escape, as well as "steal" a ship from the group that they christened the Freeden II. The North American Resistance Force is similar to the Karaba group found in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. National Liberation Front A New United Nations Earth resistance force located in the People's Republic of Estard, its members fight a guerrilla war against the New United Nations Earth military. Roybea Loy meets one of the groups members, Yurina Sonohara, and falls for her. While preparing to leave Yurina's home, Tessa Tain, the leader of the group, stops him in an attempt to force him to join them with his Gundam. The group is ambushed however by New United Nations Earth soldiers, and both Yurina and Tessa are killed in the attack along with many other members of the group. Space Space Revolutionary Army At the start of the 7th Space War, a group of Space Colonies broke away from the United Nations Earth governments control and formed their own nation. Tensions rose between the United Nations Earth and the Space Revolutionary Army, resulting in the 7th Space War, and the massive colony drop that ended it. Surviving the war and existing independently in space, the Space Revolutionary Army continued to develop its technology as best it could, while at the same time monitoring things on Earth. Seidel Rasso rose to become leader, and promoted the theology that Newtypes are the next stage in human evolution, as well as that Newtypes could only be found on the space colonies. To that end he wants to purge the Earth of humans in order to accelerate the process, as well as prevent a conflict with the New United Nations Earth government that was taking hold. When his original plans fail, Seidel Rasso meets the New United Nations Earth space forces in battle, sparking the 8th Space War. Following the 8th Space War, Lancerow Dawell would rise to predominance and work towards peace with the New United Nations Earth. The Space Revolutionary Army is very similar to that of the Principality of Zeon in Mobile Suit Gundam. Satelicon Satelicon is the name of the group living on the Satelicon asteroid base, and are opposed to the ideals being spread by the Space Revolutionary Army leader Seidel Rasso. To this end they have engaged the Space Revolutionary Army in battle from their base with the use of older mobile suits and their own space battleship. The group and the asteroid are destroyed by the Space Revolutionary Army in an attack led by Lancerow Dawell. The Satelicon group is similar to that of the Anti Earth Union Group in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Category:After War Factions Category:Factions